Vor Rukoth
In ages long past, the various nations of Esparra were constantly locked in battle with one another for supremacy and land rights. Eventually the southern human nations joined with the dwarves, gnomes, and orcs to forge what became known as the Empire of Bael Turath, though even this did not stop their relentless expansion attempts and eventually put them at odds with Arkhosia. The resulting war took massive tolls on both sides with the dwarves almost wiped off the face of the continent and gnomes in retreat, leaving humans to lead the empire into the final conflict. The Dragonborn prepared for a final push, their lands ruined by the Control Weather curses laid by Turathi mages desperate to finish the longstanding war, and the nobles of the human empire watched their advance with fear. In a last-ditch attempt to gain the power they needed to end the fighting they had instigated, they made a mass pact with the Nine Hells that bartered the souls of their people for power. The devils made good on their bargain and drove the Dragonborn back to their lands, but the disgust of the people at what had been done to them fractured what remained of the empire into various city-states and holdings, leaving the once prosperous nation a shade of what it once had been. Vor Rukoth was the capital of Bael Turath since the first founding and still bears many hallmarks of that era. Despite the riots during the Burning Pact, much of what was destroyed has since been repaired and stands as a reminder of their past. While most of the ex-empire’s citizens are human the ruling aristocracy is entirely Tiefling with most being descendants of the standing nobility at the time of the war’s peak. The 9 Districts of Vor Rukoth The city itself is divided up into nine easily identified districts that serve various functions for the citizenry and boast features unique to each. Outer Ward Purity Row The famed lane of Vor Rukoth where the glass over the streetlamps is tinted a bloody red and almost any carnal desire can be satisfied for the right price. While the nobles prefer house calls, the common folk of Bael Turath keep Purity Row well-funded and visited. Apart from the usual fare one would expect, it is rumored that some of the brothels offer the services of Succubi and Incubi for those willing or able to pay for the privilege. Another popular attraction of the street for those less inclined to the physical are the gambling houses. Slaver’s Block While there are strict rules about trading and selling slaves into Esparra, merchants and buyers who provide the appropriate paperwork of affiliation and purpose are welcome to prop up the Heagani trade without fear of reprisal or complication. No actual slaves are brought to the block as they were in days past, but rather it serves as a meeting place for traders to arrange visits and finalize deals in a public forum, surrounded by peers. The Corridor An unappealing looking alley, darkened by the shadows of tightly packed buildings and boasting barely enough room for two elven children to walk side-by-side is known by those who need it as the gateway to illegal goods or services. The Corridor is lined with unmarked doors that would seem to lead to slum-like dwellings to the untrained eye, but to the discerning customer the decorative marks on the lintels spell out the services within. The available merchants and mercenaries not only change buildings each day, but sometimes close down entirely or indicate new locations in advance to help avoid the truncheons and blades of the guards. Warrens Where the wretched and huddled masses of Vor Rukoth call home. A network of muddy alleys, shoddily built homes and lean-tos, the Warrens are home to the most diverse population in the capital as they mostly “house” beings from other countries or towns that came to find their fortune or looser noble purses. Denizens of the Warrens are known as Rats to the rest of Vor Rukoth, and they are forced to identify their origins with a stripe of yellow cloth tied around an upper limb; those who are found to belong to the Warrens and do not openly display their Stripe are considered free fodder for the Slaver’s Block or a consequence-free target for the frustrations of a guard or full citizen. The only place they do not have to wear their Stripe is inside the boundaries of the Warrens themselves. Angel Arch The gate that leads to Koswick is known by their people as the Angel Arch, but to locals it is known simply as “the Yoke”. Decorated in celestial iconography and images of redemption, the gate stands twice as tall as the surrounding wall and is guarded at all times by seven Aasimar warriors. Passage into Koswick is available to any Turathi citizen, though returning is prohibited – once a Turathi passes the gates they are permanently marked by a Brand of Redemption and will be prevented by Geas from returning to their devilish ways. Koswick citizens are not allowed to cross the gate into Vor Rukoth, however. Ashen Path Blood Caves On the Day of Devils, the blood and gore that soaked the streets seeped through into the network of walkways below the surface, permanently altering the rock itself and imbuing the area with a deep curse borne of hate and resentment. Popular among poison makers from the Tower of Alchemy who collect the Blood Rock now adorning the walls, access to this area is heavily restricted. The Octagon So named for the eight guild halls that form this shape around a central public courtyard, used in summer as an open market – Sword, Armor, Harvest, Silk and Satin, Commons, Spices, Travel, and Metals. Illuvinae Bank and Depository A subsidiary of the famed Greybank money-changers guild. This bank is always headed by a family member of the current Master of Coin in Greybank, and run exclusively by Changelings and Doppelgangers. Favored among locals and wandering merchants alike who are loathe to trust the local aristocrats with their goods and gold. Forest of the Lost Commonly known as the Ashen Path for which the district is named, the Forest of the Lost is a boulevard of ash trees planted as memorials to those lost in the Day of Devils. During festival days these trees are often hung with various decorations by civilians, from ribbons and sun-catchers to wishing tokens and offerings. The removal or destruction of one of these trees carries a punishment of public execution carried out by the surviving family members of the wronged party, or if none remain, it will be handled by the Royal Headsman. Obsidian Spires The five Obsidian Spires each contain a powerful fragment of onyx given as a gift by Asmodeus himself, if one believes the rumors. Originally shaped like a star, it was shattered into five pieces and placed within each spire to help channel the arcane powers within and without. Tower of Alchemy Run by Yuan-ti from Adylweir, this tower is popular among alchemists and slime enthusiasts – there are several artificially created breeds here that are used for various research purposes. There is a particularly nasty rumor floating around that states the main focus of research in the higher echelons revolves around the creation of new and untraceable poisons. Due to events during the Day of Devils, the bottom floor is surrounded by a harmless but creepy green fog. Tower of Arcana Wizards, Sorcerers, and Warlocks frequent the Tower of Arcana; the ultimate repository of arcane knowledge in Bael Turath. Secrets of all sorts hide within the books and scrolls of this tower, detailing the creation of liches all the way down to how to author new variants of powerful spells. Powerful artifacts also call this tower home and are hidden away from all but the most qualified eyes. Among the alumni are the renowned physicians of the Ignaz Estate, who all began their studies in this tower. Tower of Fire It is said that on the Day of Devils a powerful elven wizard unleashed his life’s work inside this tower, and the ever-burning torch of Whitefire at its peak stands as a testament to their skill. Radiant and fire energy combine to create the unquenchable light and destructive power of Whitefire, the answer to Mephistopheles’ Hellfire. While the secret to its creation has not been lost per se, the wizard vanished during the Day of Devils and has not since reappeared, though people will occasionally report sightings across the continent of the legendary magic that is his legacy. The tower is currently being used in an attempt to recreate the phenomenon amongst other trial practices of new spell combinations. It contains a myriad of doors that lead to demiplanes where the testing of black magic is encouraged. Tower of Deception Run by a fraternity of illusionist wizards, the Tower of Deception is considered a place of pilgrimage not only for spellcasters who favor the disciple, but for fey enthusiasts as well. This group holds the most extensive collection of fey-related lore available in Bael Turath, and likely Esparra as a whole – though the members would rather gush over the contents than put the knowledge to practical use. Members of this fraternity, whether directly associated with the fey fanfolk or not, are often cast as insufferable fetishists by the general population. They do not mind, however – they see the rest of the world as blind to the clear charms and advantages of the Fair Folk. Tower of Silence The Turathi necromantic savants rule the last of the Obsidian Spires, partnered with their brethren from Pawule, to examine the intricacies of their discipline in the exacting detail that is one of the hallmarks of their school. Well protected by the laws of Vor Rukoth due to their part in quelling the spirits who rose after the Day of Devils, these necromancers are largely unwatched… at least until bodies start vanishing from the graveyards again. Golden Estates There are more than nine prominent families in Vor Rukoth, but the ones who reside in this district are the most noteworthy by far, having the most influence on important matters that effect the rest of the citizens. In addition, each house has notable physical traits that mark them visually distinct from their low-born countrymen and women. Rousseau The most influential family in Vor Rukoth is without question House Rousseau – in charge of the Turathi Mint since time immemorial, the Rousseau family have embraced their Tiefling nature wholeheartedly and are proud of their heritage. They hold no Hall in the Octagon, but work with the Illuvinae Bank and Depository to change coin with foreign merchants (at a reasonable fee, of course) as well as their own bank used exclusively by the Royal House. Even the lowest aristocrat of this house is one to be feared for their cunning and ruthlessness. Prevost The 2nd most powerful house in Bael Turath earned their fortune through the manufacture and sale of defensive equipment and hold sway over the Hall of Armor in the Ashen Path district. They were the loudest voice that spoke out against the Burning Pact, and were targeted by House Rousseau and the Queen of Roses as a result. They were almost entirely eliminated during the Day of Devils as their holdings were specifically attacked by the Queen's forces once the Devils spilled through the Gate, but managed to survive by banding together with House Fleuret. The remaining heirs, few as they were, had many prospects due to the concentration of wealth they inherited and managed to rebuild their standing in the years to come. De Preaulx Keepers of the Hall of Metals in the Octagon, House De Preaulx is the 3rd most influential in Vor Rukoth and with good reason; they not only control most of the trade deals with Dayonia for raw ore, but most of the currently active mines in Bael Turath as well. It is said that if Lord De Preaulx had more ambition, he could unseat even House Rousseau from their otherwise unassailable position at the right hand of the Royal Family due to the fact that they control the only remaining Orium reserves on the continent. Some claim they are not as unambitious as they say, and have struck deals with the houses above them to remain in luxury without strife or effort, and to have the higher houses back their opinions when necessary – if factual, this would make them the true power behind Vor Rukoth. Wendre House Wendre is not only the 4th most powerful family in Vor Rukoth, but stands as a testament to the dogged determination of their members. Relatively unknown before the Day of Devils, House Wendre lost all of their holdings in the ensuing chaos but came back stronger than ever with nobles and commoners of the family alike taking up axe and plow to rebuild not only their lands but the city as a whole. Keepers of the Hall of Harvest, Wendre is considered a relatively new noble house but quickly rose in power, riches, and prestige. While some of the older families may look down on them as uncouth farmers, nothing could be farther from the truth, nor could these attitudes be farther from the minds of the Wendre nobility. Fleuret The 5th highest family in Bael Turath is House Fleuret, purveyors of fine weaponry and siege craft. Once the most powerful name in Vor Rukoth other than that of the Royal Family, house Fleuret lost much of its status after the war due to the forges they once used being made inaccessible during the Day of Devils and their clients opting instead for a fearful peace enforced by the power of Leifalynd. Fleuret was also the final family that openly opposed the Burning Pact despite the financial advantages that a continuing war brought them, and stood alongside house Prevost (with whom they still hold a very amicable relationship and many ties of marriage and economy) during the Day of Devils to survive. Lefebvre House Lefebvre is famous throughout Bael Turath for its attempted (and mostly successful) monopoly over the spice trade in the nation. The 6th most influential house, Lefebvre holds sway over the Hall of Spices in the Octagon and is sought out by discerning gourmets and chefs alike. It is said that there is no one more powerful in Vor Rukoth than a Lefebvre aristocrat with a contract in their hand; in fact the way one would colloquially reference unfair terms snuck into the wording of an agreement would be “a Lefebvre Clause”. Their major trading partners are the Eastern Kingdoms, Arkhosia, Heagan (mostly Leprosarium and Darguun, via Greybank), and the Cays of the Abyss. Guillory The 7th most powerful family in Bael Turath, the Guillory family made their fortune by trading textiles and hold sway over the Hall of Silk and Satin in the Ashen Path district. They were vocally against the Burning Pact in the days before the Calamity and sided with houses Fleuret and Prevost in their rebellion. They survived the Day of Devils by barricading themselves in the safehouse they had crafted in the event that the Queen of Roses learned of their treasonous plans. They are the least politically active, but ironically hold one of the better relationships with the current extended Royal family. Magdelene ''' The 8th house in the Golden Estates is known for running the Hall of Commons in the Octagon that oversees public projects. These ventures such as roadways, government buildings, and city defenses, receive joint funding from all of the noble estates and Royal Family and are managed by House Magdelene. Their relatively low position in the aristocracy ensures that they aren’t considered a credible threat to most other houses, and they enjoy amicable relationships with many as a result. For their part, they seem content as accountants and project managers, for as long as they continue doing a fair job with the restoration efforts they are in no danger of being targeted or ousted. As a result of their deep involvement with restoration efforts alongside House Wendre since the Burning Pact, they boast many prominent historians. '''Sanguin The last home of the Golden Estates and 9th in line of influence is House Sanguin, who operates the Hall of Travel in the Octagon. The largest non-military fleet owner in Vor Rukoth, they charter boats not only for bored nobility looking for a vacation, but indeed mostly for merchants who do not have the means to transport their goods across the sea themselves. They also own the largest herds of horses and outfitted stables in Bael Turath and offer carriage services to other locations around the continent. Staff paid by House Sanguin are set to receive at the end of the journey in several key locations around Esparra, for the client’s convenience. It is rumored that they use their substantial network to traffic slaves as well, though this has never been substantiated. Witchring Gardens At the center of the Golden Estates lies an immense and lavish garden shared by the families. Fey guardians flit between the leaves of sacred oaks and sweet-smelling vines that ring the low garden walls, and a central pond plays host to several benign Water Weirds. The garden itself is tended to by third-year students from the Tower of Deception who treat their duties with much pleasure and seriousness to the great delight of the young children who do their best at annoying the caretakers. Blackfire Forges Lavafalls The Lavafalls are frequently cited as one of the most beautiful and startling sights of Vor Rukoth; endless streams of lava pour down from a raised pool into channels that lead to the various subsections of the caverns. It is rumored that the source of the lava is not the earth below, but in fact an artifact at the bottom of the pool that houses a volcanic dragon trapped long ago by the mages of the city; the violent rage of the trapped creature spills outwards as the molten rock and heat that powers the Blackfire Forges. Orium Refinery Orium was the pride and glory of Vor Rukoth before the Burning Pact when they were the most famed among smiths, and Dayne had not yet blessed his people with the sacred art of Soulsmithing. Incredibly valuable to arcanists, this red-gold metal was produced and carefully refined in this cavern before being shaped into implements, charms, weapons, and armor. The area was locked down during evacuation on the Day of Devils and remained sealed until the restoration effort reach below the surface level some years later, however, when it was reopened the toxic properties of the unrefined metal had poisoned the area beyond even magical repair. Poisonous flora and acid pools littered the cavern, and it was re-walled after the extent of the damage was recorded. Turathi Mint The Turathi Mint, owned by House Rousseau, is the birthplace of the Triam currency. Every single coin in the country was stamped here under the tireless watch of golems specialized for working with the platinum, gold, silver, and copper that fuel Bael Turath. The house Archmage is the only living creature allowed to cross the gates to the interior of the Mint; not even the Royal family are allowed inside to view the process or handle the coin before it is finished processing. “Released” coin is brought out by the golems, contained in sealed ironwood chests lined with lead and warded against magical tracking or sight, and brought up to the surface via guard-escorted cart. Smithies Originally commanded singly by House Fleuret, half ownership was given to House Prevost in gratitude for their actions during the Burning Pact that allowed them to preserve the family lineage. Smiths from both families are amicable to one another and clear delineations exist to mark equipment and reduce misunderstandings. While smithies exist on the surface level as well, large-scale creation of weapons and armor are carried out here in the Blackfire Forges. The Demonforge A stable portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire pulls through a power and heat like no other to work the Demonforge, the entrance to which is marked by an obsidian arch crowned with a red diamond. Weapons smithed here are imbued with the blessing of Imix and can activate the flames of the Temple of Ultimate Consumption that forged them, granting the wielder temporary access to magic even if they are not naturally inclined toward the arcane. Operated by house Fleuret, though currently rarely utilized. The Lost District Chamber of Tides Along the seashore cliffs of Vor Rukoth is a cave that once sat just above the crashing waves at high tide but now lies deep beneath the rushing water of the Lost District. Originally a base for the mages of the city to control tides for fishermen and the navy, it was also used as a line of defense against ocean-based attacks by hostile powers. It was from here that such trapped mages watched, during the Day of Devils, as their beloved city was overrun by the hordes of the Nine Hells and the blood of their kinsmen poured over the cliffside like so much rainwater runoff. They decided to call the tides as never before in an attempt to wash the devils out of the city streets, but their fragile emotional states caused the spell to run amok. The resulting massive wave that crashed into the city not only drowned many of the devils, but claimed the lives of countless civilians and permanently changed the face of the capitol; the waters did not recede and swallowed an entire district of homes and shops, including what had once been the main harbor. The Chamber itself was and is unremarkable, and likely remains preserved until this very day. Redwater Cove Once the harbor for the navy, and home to the pirate Reaving Red, Redwater Cove is now designated as a protected historical site by the nobility of Bael Turath. The area has posted warnings in Old Turathi, Infernal, and Common, against diving in the water and looting. It isn’t patrolled or warded as there is no need – the sahuagin that moved into the area are happy to do that job instead, assuming that any land-walker that comes into the Cove has designs on the Devourer’s rightful treasure. The little that is left on the surface of this district is now home to the White Lantern Consortium, a merchant group with a shady past and shadier members. Star Tomb A manse that was the base of operations for a group of star pact Warlocks known as The Constellation who once conspired to overthrow the Queen of Roses in the days of the Burning Pact. They sealed themselves away on the Day of Devils by summoning a massive black meteorite that destroyed their building and encapsulated them all inside; the very tip of this meteorite can be seen from shore at low tide, and those that foolishly venture out over the water have reported unintelligible ominous whispers and slithering, fluttering sounds when starlight touches the stone. Old Market The cliff face near Redwater Cove was once home to a massive multilevel market, though what was once open to the ocean air is now buried under megalitres of brackish water after the district was flooded. Restoration efforts were only recently completed, but the open ocean is now held back by stacked Wall of Force spells and the passageways are reopened for pedestrian use; space for merchants and services is highly sought after and intense competitions from bidding wars to untimely and unfortunate deaths arise whenever a new spot becomes available. The Old Market is also accessible from the Ashen Path District. Dagger’s Light The only part of the Lost District still above the waves, Dagger’s Light stands as a testament to the opulence of old Vor Rukoth; a massive marble lighthouse 436ft tall in the shape of three slender horns entwined together, it forks into a gold-plated three-pronged top that cradles a glowing crystal globe. With a diameter of 100ft, the orb shines a slowly pulsing and brilliantly white beam across the night time sky to announce the presence of the jewel of Bael Turath to wary seafarers. Royal Gardens Orchards The personal gardens of the royal family, the orchards are filled with trees of apples, pears, and oranges that are free to any Turathi citizen who should chance to want them. The Striped are not considered citizens and are therefore not allowed into the gardens, though you will occasionally see a guard pull aside someone not displaying their Stripe to reveal their treachery and theft of the royal fruits. Maze of the Beast A massive Razorvine hedge maze that is said to reconfigure itself at the behest of the Creature that lives inside; during the Day of Devils the once innocent boxwood maze was infused with the blood of those who sought to hid from the marauding creatures outside and took on an unholy life of its own. The fey guardians of the gardens were imprisoned and tortured by the invading devils, turning them into twisted, cruel versions of their former selves who gathered the rage and despair of the maze victims, coalescing it into the shifting form of a nightmarish monster. While the guardians and devils have long since been removed, the monster inside remains, and a substantial bounty is out on anyone who can bring back the head of this mystery creature. Garden of Roses The caretaker of the Garden of Roses, the blossoming pride of the Royal Family, is the hag Gul-Yara. While most are unsure as to why the hag has agreed to watch over the countless rows and winding paths of perfect blossoms, it is rumored that there is a hidden patch that inspires nightmares in those who inhale the pollen, and the rest of the rose bed is fed by the tormented psychic energy. If one were to pick a Nightmare Rose, only identifiable from its brethren by the characteristic black spot at the base of each petal, a potent psychic poison could be brewed from the sepals, and a sachet of the dried petals under ones pillow is said to give the dreamer bleak visions of the future. Topiary Gardens “While there are stories that tell of the once proud fey guardians who were twisted into grim horrors by the invading devils after the Burning Pact, there is nothing to substantiate the rumors of them possessing the topiary creatures and rampaging across the palace grounds. None. And, even if it were true, the statues in the topiary garden now are mundane leaf and branch alone – isn’t that enough?” – Danielle de Leon, Groundskeeper Ruby Court Armory The Armory is exactly what one would expect; the personal storehouse of weapons, armor, supplies, and magical implements of the Royal House and their personal guards. All of the 300 Court Sentinels are traditionally hand-chosen by the oldest daughter of the sitting royals, save for the 25 allocated to guard the King or Queen (once Emperor or Empress) and who do not leave the Horned Throne Room save to go off-shift. The Armory contains equipment of every type, maintained and polished by constructs, though when a piece is damaged beyond repair it is sent down to the Blackfire Forges to be recast. Enchanted weapons and armor are standard, though no Dayonian arms are allowed to be wielded inside the Court – the possibility of sabotage, even by an ally as close as Dayonia, is still a very real threat so far as the crown is concerned. Taru Maaj The massive library of Taru Maaj spends most of its time off-plane to return only during the solar eclipse (known in Bael Turath as a “Horned Night” or “Forked Night”) so that it may open the gilded gates to the public. Unfortunately, during the first ritual that allowed the library to cross back into the material plane a line was crossed by an errant rat and an entire wing of the Taru Maaj known as the Athenaeum was lost to history. The signet rings worn by the Royal House are all keyed to transport the wearer and up to six companions to and from the remaining Taru Maaj at will, so under normal circumstances only those chosen for extended study due to exemplary skill are allowed inside. Containing the most valued works of Bael Turath’s history, the tomes inside hold records of cultural, historical, military, genealogical, and arcane secrets that would have otherwise been lost to history. During the Day of the Devils the overseer cast a spell that pulled the entire building and its caretakers across to a hidden plane to protect themselves and the contents of the library – the guardian of that time was a Luminary of the Traveler, and to honor their church’s cultural contributions on that fateful day it has been handed down to fellow Luminaries ever since. They are the only non-Tieflings allowed to hold what is a considered an official government post. It is said that if ancient secrets are being sought on Esparra, one best look for permission to access the Taru Maaj. Plaza of the Colossus In the center of the Ruby Court is a massive plaza paved with rose quartz and white/pink marble, dominated by a central black marble statue of a regally dressed human male. The statue stands 99 feet in height and carries a raised longsword 36 feet in length, depicting the founder of Bael Turath when he conquered the land originally held by warring tribes. A bronze plaque below reads in Malbaogni: “''Entre la mer et le ciel, nous nous plaçons sur le trône du monde''” – “''Between the sea and the sky, we place ourselves on the throne of the world''”. Servant’s Quarters The building that houses the entire staff of the Ruby Court is segmented into dormitories for soldiers and house servants, further separated again into wings for men and women. Individual rooms are appointed by rank, with members of higher esteem on lower floors with outside access. Basic rooms are furnished with a bed, dresser, writing desk, and personal chest with lock and key. Meals, as well as a uniform and basic self-grooming tools are also provided to staff members. The Vault A megalithic black-doored vault accessible from the hallways behind the Horned Throne Room, this place is known by no formal name. What name it once had is lost to history amid superstitions that speaking it aloud would bring a gruesome curse down on the head of whomever uttered it. In the days before the Burning Pact it held artifacts of great power borrowed from other realms via fell bargains and access was restricted to the Royal Family and other Turathi aristrocrats who had taken infernal bargains of their own accord. The products of heinous magical experiments were kept inside, from hybrid creatures to sentient arcane plagues, and most continue to endure through to the present day. The only key to the Vault is kept by Jean-Luc “The Lucky” Rousseau, a lich who also tends to the prisoners in the Deep Pits. Horned Throne Room Of all the architecture that reminds the viewer of Bael Turath before the empire became a kingdom, the Horned Throne Room most magnificently harkens back to its dark splendor. Spiral columns shaped like horns line the walkway to the red marble dais upon which the throne sits, flanked by 18 gilded dragon skulls on the walls. The Horned Throne itself is an elaborately worked piece of gold, ruby, bronze, and crushed red velvet. The back and armrests were originally cast in bronze before being plated over in gold, with the seat of the chair being a rose quartz plinth covered in wine coloured velvet cushions. The sides are carved with swirling and luxuriously depicted flowers, pomegranates, and tumbling waterfalls, where the back hosts the starkly contrasting images of warfare and slaughter, the engravings blending together along the armrests and decorated with chips of obsidian, ruby, and diamond. The battle continues up the back of the throne and splits around the seated figure of a genderless human with arms raised up to the skies (the “horns” that rise off the back of the throne, giving it the name). It is said that the red marble platform upon which the throne rests was originally rose quartz like the rest of the floor tiles, but was dyed red during the purges instigated by the mad Queen of Roses before the Calamity. The Deep Pits Behind the Horned Throne Room is an ironwood door that leads past the Vault, and down to the catacombs below the castle proper. The first split in the path after descending the 200 steps into the darkness is a yawning pit crossed by nine chains that marks the place of imprisonment for the sorcerous lover of the Queen of Roses; the person who introduced her to the darker magic that eventually consumed both her soul and Bael Turath. One may travel down into the pit via a ladder installed into the rock and from there gain access to the rest of the Deep Pits - the oubliettes where criminals guilty of charges against the crown are held until forgotten. The person in charge of the Deep Pits has traditionally been styled as “Keeper”, with the title currently being held by Jean-Luc Rousseau. The Catacombs Gate of Roses A twisted iron and bronze portal to the Nine Hells ordered into creation by the Queen of Roses, and the gate that allowed the denizens of Baator to pour through on the Day of Devils. The architects of this project were all executed to preserve the secret of its creation, and it is said that the twisted visages adorning the gate are the trapped souls of its creators. It came to light after the city had begun restoration that not only was the Gate of Roses an immensely powerful artifact in its own right, it acted as the phylactery for the Queen herself, making her functionally immortal as the Gate itself could not be destroyed. To this day it still stands at the bottom of the Catacombs where it was moved after the Calamity, far beneath the surface so that the evil it emanates cannot reach the citizenry. A colloquial way of telling someone off in Bael Turath is to advise them to “run through the Roses”, literally, “to go to Hell”. Hall of Earthly Powers The true catacombs are referred to as the Hall of Earthly Powers; a far-reaching mausoleum that houses the remains of all Vor Rukoth’s previous rulers, dating back the Founding Family. It is customary for royal children who come of age to spend a week in the Hall of Earthly Powers to commune with their ancestors and pray for their guidance and strength, learning their names and histories during their stay in the underground passages, though on occasion there have been incidents where one was found unworthy and did not return to the surface at the end of the prescribed week. Altar of the Athenaeum At one time this was the passage that allowed access up into the Taru Maaj from the catacombs, but after the Athenaeum was lost the tunnels were closed off and only a grotto and altar remain to mourn the loss of life and knowledge. There is a prophecy that states a New Emperor of Bael Turath will rise when the Athenaeum is rediscovered that is particularly popular among members of the Circle of Nine, though the average citizen does not know nor would they particularly care. The Athenaeum itself contained some of the more controversial arcane secrets of the Empire, including the method that the Royal Council used to pact the citizenry of Bael Turath to Asmodeus against their will. Lower Garden The Lower Garden of the Catacombs contains but a single solitary flower emblazoned on the well-warded door at the end of the longest hallway. Inside, the bound and maddened shell that remains of the Queen of Roses is imprisoned, waiting until the day the world is turned to ash around her as her power is drained away by the rune-inscribed chains holding her aloft - much as she did to the lover who taught her the secret to the eternity she now endures. Her existence is known only to the current ruler of Vor Rukoth, and of course, the Keeper. Category:Esparra Category:Bael Turath Category:Tiefling Category:Lawful Evil